MEV-Series Medical Evacuation Droid
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Scavenger's Guide to Droids Affiliations: General Units Industrial Automaton started production of the MEV-Series Medical Evacuation Droid 10 years prior to the start of the Clone Wars. The model quickly became popular with mercenary groups and metropolitan evacuation teams. Part Medical Droid and part repulsorlift sled, the MEV evacuates an injured being while also giving first aid to the patient. The Droid gives first aid effectively and efficiently on its own, and when it has access to medical equipment typically found in a hospital or medical bay, it can perform routine surgical procedures. The MEV has a built-in repulsorlift sled that folds up vertically behind the droid when not in use. When deployed, the padded bed has a low-power gravity field that secures a patient in place while the Droid removes him or her from immediate danger. The Droid's torso sits at the front of the sled and has four telescopic arms that can reach and treat any part of the patient. Armor plating extends one-quarter of the way along the sides of the sled to protect the Droid and the patient. The MEV's medical equipment and supplies are stored behind the armor, at the head of the bed. Emergency Evac Medical Droids are a little out of my area of expertise. But let me tell you, when you deal with as many Battle Droids as I do, you see a lot of Medical Droids in action. I bring this up because I see you have a fine MEV unit there, and I've just received some unsettling news about a situation that you might be able to help with. There's a colony on Thuna III, in a small system near The Unknown Regions, that's been devastated by a groundquake. To make matters worse, I've heard that a band of raiders is planning to take advantage of the chaos and make off with whatever they can. If you can get to Thuna III quickly enough, you might be able to stop the raiders. Either way, the colonists sure could use your Droid's help. ''-Mavven'' Playing a MEV-Series Medical Evacuation Droid Start with the stock Medical Droid Chassis, which covers the medical basics. Select either the Noble or the Soldier Class, depending on the conditions in which the Droid will operate. For a battlefield evacuation unit, choose the Soldier Class to take advantage of its higher Hit Points and starting Armor Proficiency Feats. Although this Heroic Class has greater Defenses, it has fewer options for Trained Skills and helpful Talents. To improve your support role capabilities, start with the Noble Class instead. You must take Armor Proficiency (Light) as your first level Feat, but your improved Skill and Talent selection will help your comrades even when they are uninjured. Take Perception, Persuasion, and Use Computer as Trained Skills, and consider taking Initiative as a Trained Skill to speed your evacuation duties during combat. Purchase an additional Tool appendage, an ample supply of Medpacs, a Medical Kit, and a Surgery Kit as your starting Equipment. You can store the Medical Kit's litter in a special long compartment within the chassis' repulsorlift sled. Modification: High-Speed Booster Although the MEV's Speed, even when loaded, is equal to that of any standard Human, some owners choose to increase its movement rate as much as possible. There are two common ways to carry out this modification. The first is to boost the output of the Droid's repulsorlift engine to increase the Droid's Speed by 1 square. This change requires a DC 20 Mechanics check using the Tech Specialist Feat, 1,000 credits, and 1 day of work. The second method is to add booster rockets to the bottom or sides of the sled, which can fire whenever the sled is deployed. When activated, the rockets add 2 squares to the Droid's Speed. They carry 10 charges, with each round of activation equaling one charge. Adding booster rockets requires a DC 25 Mechanics check, 5,000 credits for parts, 1 day of work, and a DC 15 Use Computer check for adding control programming. Modification: Improved Enclosure Some owners feel that the open bed of the Evacuation Droid needlessly exposes patients to additional dangers. By making a DC 20 Mechanics check and spending 2,000 credits for parts, you can enclose the bed on all sides (Except the top) in 3 days of work; as a result, patients loaded onto the bed benefit from Cover from incoming attacks. The Droid loses the ability to fold up the repulsorlift sled and always takes up a 1x2-square area for Fighting Space. This modification also hinders the Droid's Quick Load ability; it take s a -5 penalty when attempting to Quick Load while taking two Move Actions in one turn. However, the Droid gains additional storage space along the interior of the armored walls, increasing the number of Medpacs it can carry from 6 to 12. Modification: Specialized Processor Because the standard MEV has a single processor, the Droid must split its time between treating the patient and navigating out of what is usually a dangerous situation. Adding a Specialized Subprocessor for controlling Locomotion leaves the main processor free to devote its full attention to the patient. Installing the new Specialized Subprocessor requires a DC 20 Mechanics check, 2,000 credits for parts, and 2 days of work. Each turn, the modified Droid can make one Move Action as a Swift Action. When using the Specialized Subprocessor, the Droid must move at least 1 square. MEV-Series Medical Evacuation Droids can be played as Droid Heroes. MEV-Series Medical Evacuation Droid Statistics (CL 1) Medium 1st-Degree Droid Nonheroic 5 Initiative: '''+9; '''Senses: Low-Light Vision, Perception +8 Languages: '''Basic, Binary, 2 Unassigned Defense Reflex Defense: 18 (Flat-Footed: 16), Fortitude Defense: 11, Will Defense: 11 Hit Points: 18, Damage Threshold: 11 '''Immune: Droid Traits Offense Speed: '6 Squares (Hovering) '''Melee: 'Unarmed +4 (1d3+1) '''Ranged: By Weapon +5 Base Attack Bonus: '+3; 'Grab: '''+5 '''Special Actions: Cybernetic Surgery, Surgical Expertise Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 12, Dexterity 15, Constitution -, Intelligence 14, Wisdom 13, Charisma 10 'Feats: 'Armor Proficiency (Light), Cybernetic Surgery, Skill Focus (Treat Injury), Skill Training (Initiative), Surgical Expertise 'Skills: 'Initiative +9, Knowledge (Life Sciences) +9, Perception +8, Treat Injury +13, Use Computer +9 'Droid Systems: '''Hovering Locomotion, Heuristic Processor, 4 Hand Appendages, Improved Sensor Package, Vocabulator, Folding Repulsorlift Bed '''Possessions: Medpacs (6), Medical Kit, Surgery Kit, Durasteel Plating (Droid Armor; +6 Reflex) Availability: '''Licensed; '''Cost: '''13,425 credits System Actions '''Folding Repulsorlift Bed: The MEV Droid's Folding Bed is stored in the vertical position behind the Droid when not in use. The bed takes a Move Action to deploy by swinging down into position. The bed must be deployed to carry a passenger. Once the bed is deployed, the Droid's Fighting Space is 1 square wide x 2 squares long. Passengers in the bed are held in place by a low-power force field. Passengers must be of Medium or smaller size. Quick Load: As a Move Action, the MEV Droid can use its arms to pick up and load a willing or Unconscious passenger onto its bed. The Droid can load a passenger while taking two Move Actions in one turn. MEV-Series Medical Evacuation Droid Protocol Format Medium 1st-Degree Droid Hit Points: 18 Damage Threshold: 11 System Actions Move (1 Move Action, 2/Turn) The MEV-Series Medical Evacuation Droid moves 6 squares (Hovering). Diagnosis (1 Free Action) The MEV-Series Medical Evacuation Droid makes a Knowledge (Life Sciences) check to determine the source of a disease or an injury and communicates the Diagnosis to its owner. First Aid (2 Swift Actions, 1/Turn) The MEV-Series Medical Evacuation Droid makes a DC 15 Treat Injury check on a target in an adjacent square. If the check is successful, the target regains a number of Hit Points equal to its Character Level plus 1 Hit Point for every point by which the check was successful. A character can be treated with First Aid in this manner only once per day. Folding Repulsorlift Bed (1 Move Action, 1/Turn) The MEV-Series Medical Evacuation Droid deploys its Folding Repulsorlift Bed to carry a passenger. Quick Load (1 Move Action, 1/Turn) The MEV-Series Medical Evacuation Droid loads a willing or Unconscious passenger onto its bed. Revivify (1 Full-Round Action, 1/Turn) The MEV-Series Medical Evacuation Droid makes a DC 20 Treat Injury check on a target in an adjacent square that is currently at 0 Hit Points. If the check is successful, the target is Unconscious instead of Dead. Base Stats Skills: '''Initiative +9, Knowledge (Life Sciences) +9, Perception +8, Treat Injury +13, Use Computer +9 '''Vital Systems: 4 Hand Appendages, Vocabulator, Folding Repulsorlift Bed, Medpacs (6), Medical Kit, Surgery Kit